Seared Heart
by True Goddess
Summary: Zuko wanted nothing more than return to the Fire Nation for her, and she wanted nothing more than to return for him. Two lost souls aching for each other, walking along the same path. So close, yet still out of reach. ( Takes place throughout the series) Zuko x OC/ Slight Sokka x OC
1. Prologue

**Disclamier: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, because if I did Zuko and Mai wouldn't be together.  
**

**(Takes place in the first episode) **

**Review and tell me what you think. Please no flames, this is my first ATLA fic.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Zuko**

After two years of my banishment, after two years of searching for the Avatar. I was ready to give up all hope, the search for the Avatar began one hundred years ago. Their attempts then were fruitless, and mine are as well.

Now as I travel, I am getting close to desperation. I find myself sailing in the waters of the Southern Watertribe, it feels like all hope is gone. I have failed my country, I have failed to restore my honor, and I have failed _Sera. _

Her name, it's a bitter taste in my mouth. Remembering her is like remembering the Fire Nation, too painful to even think about. Her face, it will forever be burned into the back of my mind. The one that is just beyond my reach. Unless of course, I somehow manage to capture the Avatar.

_Somehow..._

As much as I try to forget Sera, forgetting her would be again breaking another one of my promises. So instead, I try to think back to the times when my life was everything I now want. Back to a time when I was the young foolish prince, who just couldn't hold his tongue.

The first memories of Sera begin when we were only five years of age. Her father is the warden to the most powerful prison in the Fire Nation. Her mother was a lovely woman, she was beautiful, and kind. She reminded me a lot of my own mother, it must have been why they were such great friends.

As a child I was reluctant to meet new people, I was painfully shy. I recall hiding behind my mother as Sera's mother introduced us. But Sera wasn't what I had expected at all, I expected her to be the reserved child like her cousin Mai.

I was wrong to think that, Sera was nothing like Mai. She was a rambunctious child, she would run from her mother and seek out for her own adventures. Sera was nothing like anyone I had met before, or anyone I will meet.

As we were introduced I expected her to take a liking to Azula. Azula is the perfect child, it made sense that others our age took a liking to her. But they never truly did, they all feared her. But not Sera, she completely dismissed Azula and said hello to me instead.

I remember her bouncing on the balls of her feet, barely able to contain her excitement. "My names Sera, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, I looked towards my mother who urged me forward. "Zuko." I muttered quietly, then she wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked by this odd creature attaching itself to me.

But Sera is a strange creature, she can make even the most cold hearted person just melt at her touch. So I hugged her back. Our mothers smiled at each other, hoping we would have a great friendship. We had just that, Sera and I did everything together.

We even had the same firebending master, whereas Sera was a prodigy even better than Azula. I wasn't so good at my bending, but Sera never mocked me for it. She instead encouraged me to improve.

As time went on I looked forward to Sera's visits. Like the time we were ten, that day before Azula made me play with her, Mai, and Ty Lee. Which ended up awkwardly with me landing on top of Mai. I didn't want to replay that so we were instead walking with my mother while Azula again played with Mai and Ty Lee.

We strolled down the corridor enjoying our conversation until Azula interrupted. "Hey Sera, Zuko. we need more people for this game." Azula said, more like demanded. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. "Mom?" Azula asked smiling widely, my mother turned towards us and encouraged us to go.

Sera shrugged but I was a little reluctant. Ever since we were younger Azula hated Sera for dismissing her and taking a liking to me instead. I was afraid of what Azula had in store for my best friend, everyone loves Azula. The prodigy, the one even my father favors over.

It's more likely Azula will be Fire Lord than for me to. So when Sera took a liking to me, Azula was shocked by it. She didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to know her, so instead she finds ways to humiliate her.

As reluctant as I was, we made our way towards my sister who smiled widely. "Now Sera stand over there with Mai, and Zuko over here." Mai and Sera smiled at each other, while I was just nervous for Azula's intentions. "Now Ty Lee, help me tie Zuko up." Ty Lee hesitated but Azula glared at her and she walked towards us reluctantly.

Sera looked a little angry but didn't move. Azula then set fire to the tip of the rope. "Azula!" I shouted, Sera's face turned red in rage. "Enough of this Azula." She simply touched the rope and the flame extinguished. Azula glared at Sera.

"It was just a game Sera." Sera walked towards her and I went between them. "Sera." I warned, she pushed me to the ground and flinched sending me an apologetic glance. I nodded as she continued going towards Azula. "You may think that your perfect, that your better than everyone else. But you aren't Azula, you are pathetic, you think people have to fear you to be admired. In reality no one admires you, I mean come on Azula. Why would they, the only thing they admire is your status. "

I held my breath afraid of Azula's reaction. Instead she laughed in Sera's face, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge me Sera. At least my dad knows I exist, I'm pretty sure yours hasn't been home in a while." Azula said innocently, Sera growled and tackled her to the ground.

Azula fire bended but Sera easily overpowered her, her firebending was exceptional even at her young age. She literally redirected Azula's fire and sent it elsewhere. "Don't you **_ever_** talk about my family!" She screamed raising a first. I grabbed her waist and threw her onto the ground, I straddled her and held her arms over her head.

"Sera, come on. Your better than this." She struggled but then gave up looking up at me. "She's right, my dad hasn't been home. Ever since my mom got sick." I let go shocked by what she said. She ran away and Azula smirked. "Aren't you going to run after your girlfriend?"

I glared at her, "Shut up Azula." It was one of the times that Sera started showing her darker side, her scarier side. As time went on things went back to the way they were, we steered clear of Azula and we were happy. But everything changed once Sera's mother died, I had never seen her so broken. Her father had changed, he got angry and would take it out on Sera.

Whenever her father was around she would jump and hold onto me like her life depended on it. But after three months her father was ashamed of what he had done, he couldn't bear to see the pain he inflicted on her. So he sent her to live with his sister , who happened to be Mai's mother. Sera lost all of her happiness, she had to follow the same strict set of rules that Mai did.

She could not be the rambunctious child she once was, the only thing she earned from her new life was her aunts affections. Something even Mai rarely had, but still Sera was a robot. It wasn't the same around her, she was polite and quiet. Two words that don't describe my Sera.

But one night Sera let the old her slip back in, only for a night. She had snuck into my room and woke me up, it was a tough day of training but of course Sera never cared of such things. "Zuko! Zuko wake up! Come on Uko!"

I cringed at the nickname. "Really Uko, you promised never to call me that again." She rolled her eyes and pulled me out of my room. We walked down the corridors careful not to alert any of the guards. She lead to me to the gardens and stopped at the turtle duck pond.

I roll my eyes, "We could have watched turtle ducks in the morning Sera." I whined, she rolled her eyes and sat down pulling me down with her. "But you can't watch the sunrise, you can literally feel it rising Zuko. It's truly an amazing thing, my mom and I used to do this every morning."

She said wistfully, her eyes on the horizon. I put my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against mine. "I'm here for you Sera, no matter what." She looked up at me, "Promise?" I looked down at her and smiled, "Promise." I confirmed, then the guards came. "We found them in the gardens sir." They said to Sera's uncle.

He grabbed her arm roughly as they escorted us back to our rooms. My guards ushered me to my room and sent me to bed. Once they were gone I snuck out to make sure Sera was okay. I creeped down the hall to find them standing in front of her door.

Her uncle was holding her arm tight and digging his nails into it. "Now your mother may have found your little games amusing, but I do not! If you think I find it amusing for you to be acting so irrationally you have mistaken. I will send you back to your father, in an instant. Do you want that?"

He threatened, I watched Sera's stony face. "No." She said quietly, he let her go and pushed her away. "I'm glad we came to an understanding." She rubbed the red marks on her arms and entered her room silently.

After that day I rarely saw the girl she used to be. Unless we were alone, or when we were drinking tea with Uncle. Then when my mother left, all I had was Sera and my uncle. I felt so alone, and then the days Sera wasn't in the palace I felt so empty.

Then there was the fateful day my father took me to sit in on his war meeting. If only I had held my tongue, I wouldn't be in this mess. I remember kneeling in front of my father, refusing to duel him. But he did not show me mercy.

His flames made contact with my face, I remember screaming in agony. The smell of my flesh being cooked was sickening, feeling my skin bubbling, blister and pop. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt, I fell to the ground my back hitting the floor. I curled into a ball shivering from the awful pain, the world soon became hazy and I welcomed in darkness.

I woke up in a cell, with half of my face covered in bandages. I heard someone opening the door to my cell, I looked away hoping it wasn't uncle. I was shocked by who I did see.

"Sera?" I asked in shock, she smiled at me sadly and walked towards the edge of my bed. I'll admit over the years Sera had gotten even more beautiful. She looked like her mother, graceful, beautiful, but not to be mistaken with as gentle. She can send anyone flat on their back in an instant.

I'll admit I had a bit of a crush on her, and I told her countless times. But she would never act on those feelings, she claimed it was for the sake of our friendship. That she wouldn't want to ruin things, but I never gave up. In a way it was good thing she never acted on those feelings, because leaving her would have been even more painful.

She came closer to me and stroked my face gently, tears filling her eyes. "Zuko." She said softly, touching the unscarred side of my face. I closed my eyes savoring her soft touch, "You shouldn't be here Sera, they might catch you."

She shook her head stubbornly, "I had to see you again, I can't let you leave without saying goodbye." I smiled and held her hand to my face, searching her dark red eyes.

She held her head down breaking our gaze, I knew she didn't want me to see her cry. Her dark brown curls tumbled down her hair in a wave down her face. "I'm sorry Sera, I'm breaking my promise. But I will find the Avatar. I'm going to come back to the Fire Nation, back to Uncle, and back to you."

She looked up and blushed, a light pink spreading over her cheeks. She looked up at me and touched the bandages on my face. "Can I see it?" She whispered cautiously, I was horrified she would even suggest such a thing. But I couldn't deny Sera. I gave her a short nod, and prepared myself for her reaction.

She slowly took off the covering and looked at the bumpy, bubbly flesh. It was an angry pink in color, with blisters littering my skin. "I'm hideous." I whispered, she shook her head smiling. It's a wonder she could even smile at my foul face. "Never." She said gently placing her hand on my unscarred cheek, she leaned in close to me and brushed her soft lips against mine.

It was a cruel joke, of all days to have my first kiss. It had to be that one, "Sera you said you never felt that way about me." I said blushing from what she had done. "I lied Zuko, I can't hurt her like that." I looked towards her confused, but she shook her head still smiling. "I love you Zuko, you're my best friend. I can't let you go, just let me go with you! It's better than living this life, a life I don't even want."

I shook my head, "I can't let you do that." Tears fell down her face in frustration, "I don't understand, why does everyone I love abandon me. Please Zuko, please let me go. My uncle will ensure my life is a literal hell in every sense of the world. He will see to it that I become the perfect child. Please Zuko." She said to me, her eyes pleading me to give in to her wishes.

I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to me, It was I who kissed her. Her lips were smooth and her hair smelled like firewood. I pulled away from her, finally allowing myself to cry. "I will not let you give up your whole life for me. You have to go." She shook her head, balling the front of my shirt up in her fists.

"No, I won't! Please. Please Zuko! Don't leave me too." She sobbed burying her face into my chest. I held her to me and rocked her gently to sleep, it was the last time I would ever be with her. That morning they opened my cell to find two thirteen year olds curled around each other.

They pulled her off of me, and she screamed fire escaping her mouth the entire time. "Unless you want to be a traitor of the Fire Nation, leave with some dignity." The guards yelled at her.

She turned towards them and screamed in their faces, fire singing their clothes and their masks. They dropped her to the ground and she ran towards me.

I hugged her tight and she kissed me one last time. "Don't forget me." She said, I took off the chain around my neck. On it was a ring my mother had given me, I put it into her hands and smiled. "Same to you."

They then pulled Sera and I in separate directions. I hadn't heard from her since. Not a day passes that I don't wonder about her. Wonder what turn her life took, if she remembers me. If she's happy, if she finally had a life she wanted. If she went back to live with her father, if she finally punched Azula. Yet, all of my questions will never be answered.

_No._

They will be answered, because I cannot give up on her. Once I do, I will lose the last reason I have to go home. I looked up to the sky now bringing myself back to the present. I touched the cool metal of the ship, but a new fire within me was set ablaze. I was ready to fight, I looked to the sky and saw a flare. A smirk played on my lips, it seemed my hopes weren't lost. My chances were suddenly returning.

"I've found the Avatar, as well as his hiding place."


	2. One

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was deleted so I had to start it over.  
**

**Thanks to my guest reviewer for reviewing! It means a lot to get feedback!**

* * *

**One**

**Sera**

I finished sweeping the fruit stand and threw away the few rotten fruits, and stashed away a few when my boss was looking in the opposite direction. I then sat on the stool and watched as the people walked by looking at the stand with disinterest. The sun was just beginning to set, and my mind began to wonder back to the days before my life became what it was.

Before I was Vesta, the girl born in the earth kingdom colonies. Nothing special, no bending just a father who was a bender and died. A girl who teaches a few kids technique for firebending and with the results their parents pay me handsomely. But all of that money is being saved up, so one day she can finally leave this place.

Vesta wishes to get far away from here and never return to the fire nation. But then there's Sera, the girl who I've always been. The forgotten one, the one who's past was just so painful she rather forget than remember a second of it.

Yes, through all of that hell she went through Sera wants nothing more than to go home. **_I _**want nothing more than to go home, but I no longer know where home is anymore. Now as I watch the setting sun, I let my mind wander to the girl who craved for freedom.

_He was more than my best friend, he was my therapy, he was the reason I forgot. Life at home was awful and my mother and father would often fight. My mother hated the way my father agreed with Ozai's values. How he believed the world should burn, and my father hated the way my mother was so free, that she had such a dangerous thoughts filling her mind._

_She believed the Avatar needed to return to set balance, and I believed it as well. Going to school was hard for me, but the only good part was bending. I could lose myself in the fire, in the intense passion of the flames._

_But I never let my anger fuel my power, I always meditated and read as much as I could to prefect my bending, and I did. I was the top of my class with Azula always right under me. Soon things got better, my parents steered clear of that conversation. They were the way they should be, loving to each other. But soon my mother fell ill. _

_My father was frantic to search for a cure, but there wasn't any. He couldn't bear to see her, it hurt him too much. I was falling apart, and once she was gone... I lost all of the love in my life. My father was broken and angry._

_He took it out on me, whether it was grasping my arm tight and screaming at me. Or other times whipping my back with his belt plated with iron. Scars liter my back and my hands, but I forgave him I always forgave him._

_Months later he was horrified with what he did, I told him I forgave him long ago. But he couldn't bear to see the pain he caused me. Then there was my aunt and uncle, time with them was awful. The strict set of rules, but also the way they treated Mai._

_I gave Mai the affection she needed when her parents wouldn't. But she still hated me, deep down she wanted her parents to react to her in the way they would to me. _

_But my childhood wasn't all that bad. Because of Zuko, he made me laugh when I wanted to cry. He calmed me down when I wanted to blow up. Zuko was more than my best friend, he was my family, and I love him very much. _

_So losing him, it hurt me more than anything. My father's beatings I could take again, my uncle yelling at me wouldn't hurt at all. It was the equivalence of losing my mother. _

_They pulled me away from Zuko, and I clutched onto the necklace he gave me as if my life depended on it. They dragged me away kicking, screaming, and crying for Zuko. They pushed me into a room where my aunt and uncle where sitting looking down at me in disgust. _

_I looked up at them, letting the hatred I had for them show on my face. They sat there looking down at me as if they were the true royalty in this palace."Leave us." My uncle said sharply to the guards, they left the room closing the heavy doors behind them._

_"I've had enough of your games Saraphine." He said coldly, his voice cutting through me like glass. "Well I haven't finished playing yet." I retaliated challenging him. His face contorted in rage, "You will not challenge me girl! Your mother may have found this amusing but I do not! We gave you a family when you needed one, we took you in. Yet you are nothing but an embarrassment to us all." _

_I laughed softly and my aunt frowned in anger. "I showed you affection when needed, we showed you the correct path. Why couldn't you be like Mai, she does as she is told and speaks when spoken to. She knows what is expected of her, and makes her life simple." I raised an eyebrow at her, did she truly expect me to be like her?_

_My uncle nodded in agreement and looked down at me."It is time for you to decide Sera, either you act the way a proper child should. Or I will ensure that your life is extremely difficult, the choice is yours." _

_I smiled up at them, "Oh uncle, I have already made my choice." He looked down at me shocked and turned his face away. "Go to your room." I stood to my feet and looked at them angrily. "Just so you know, Mai isn't happy. She hates her life, the only people it's simple for is for you." _

_With that I left the room and went into the one I shared with Mai. I found my cousin on her bed staring at the ceiling, her face was stained with tears. Her eyes were red from hours of crying, I sat on the edge of her bed near her head. _

_"Mai, what's wrong?" I asked the younger girl. She sat up abruptly and glared at me angrily. "Like you don't know! This is all your fault Sera. If you didn't encourage Zuko to go to that meeting, he'd still be in the Fire Nation." I looked at her angrily, it felt like a blow to the chest what she said. _

_"Don't you blame me Mai! I would never put Zuko in danger, he's my best friend! But I know your angry, I know how you felt about him." I said softly, Mai blushed in shock and looked away from me. "You always get what you want Sera. You get everyone to love you, even Ursa liked you! Even Azula respects you though she hates you. Even my own mother likes you better than me, you the child they wish they had."_

_I put my hand over my cousins and she looked at me sadly. "That's not true Mai, your parents adore you. They even want me to be like you, never doubt their love for you. They just don't show it very well. I'm sorry that I took the attention that you deserved. But I never meant to, I only crave for freedom. It's all I want."_

_I said softly, she looked up at me and sighed. "It's no wonder why Zuko loved you." I shook my head not wanting her to think that. I had already caused her so much pain. I looked down at the necklace I clutched in my hand. I held it tight and then placed it into Mai's. _

_"Here you should have this, I know how much Zuko means to you." Mai looked down at the necklace and shook her head. "But he gave this to __**you **__not me." I looked at Mai and smiled before hugging her, I had showed Mai the affection her parents hadn't._

_It's why we were once so close."I can't keep this from you any longer Sera." I looked at my cousin in confusion. "What is it?" She bit her bottom lip and then took a deep breath preparing herself. "Mother and Father want to send you to a boarding school halfway across the country." _

_I looked at her shocked. "What! But they can't do that, not without a reason." Mai shrugged, "I know how much you want to be free. This is your chance, Sera. Take it, or the opportunity will never come again." I knew that Mai wanted me gone, just so she wouldn't be reminded of Zuko, and of her parents true colors._

_I nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote two letters. One for Mai and one for Zuko. I packed the last of my things and clasped the necklace onto my neck. I looked back at Mai and she looked sad, she looked awfully sad._

_"I wanted you to go at first. But then I realized, no one will care for me the way you did Sera." I smiled at her and hugged her tight. "I'll always be with you, just don't forget me. No matter how much your parents tell you to." She nodded and tears ran down her fair face. I wiped them away and kissed her forehead._

_"Here take this letters, this one is for Zuko. Promise me if he comes back you will give it to him." Mai nodded solely. I smiled and then handed her the second. "This is for you, read it if Zuko comes back, or when your older. It's your decision." Mai once again nodded tears falling rapidly down her face. _

_I opened the door of the room my hands shaking. "Wait, before I go, take this." She looked shocked when I handed her a Sai. "Sera what! I-I can't take this." I smirked at my cousin's innocence, "Fight back." _

_With that I left the room and walked out of the palace, through the fire nation and soon beyond that. I never once looked back. Times where so very hard for me, at first it was hard for me I had to scavenge for food. I was often thrown out of places, I was called awful names._

_But never once did I lose my courage. For quite some time I had to hide from my uncles men, but soon enough they stopped coming. They stopped looking, and slowly the name Saraphine began to vanish from everyone's mouth._

I often wished to be remembered, hope that maybe Mai thinks of me from time to time. Or even Azula wonders where is the only person in the world who would challenge her willingly. But lastly, I wonder if Zuko even remembers who I am.

If he is still the boy that I had fallen for. If he still has the values he should, or if he is blinded by hate. Blinded by returning home to his father, and earning the affection he had always wanted.

"Vesta!" I was brought out of my memories once my boss yelled at me angrily. "Can you do anything right you lazy girl! Just sitting here thinking about your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes at that, she thinks anyone over the age of fourteen is a harlot.

"Sorry Ila, but my shift is over." I picked up my bag and left before she could yell at me anymore. I sighed in relief once I was out of eyesight and ate an apple from my bag. I walked towards the woods and climbed up a tree in there was my tree house. It was in those woods that my life had changed for the better, and I am so glad that it did.


	3. Two

**Two**

**Sera**

I woke before the sun had risen. I threw a dark cloak over my clothes and pulled the hood up, shielding myself from the world. I climbed down from my tree house and took off into the woods. My swords clanked together softly, my footsteps barely made a sound in the dense forest. My breathing was soft, but coming out rapidly from the run. I felt alive, the wind running through my long curls. The feel of the earth under my feet, and the feeling of the rising sun awakening every vein in my body.

I stopped in a clearing my heart pounding from the run, and I faced the rising sun. I could feel the energy the sun was providing me, in my heart, in my veins, and in my soul. It's truly the greatest moment of the day to bend, the moment before the sun breaks across the sky. I took deep breaths feeling the power I was borrowing from the sun. I inhaled once again the crisp morning air and then released the fire from within me.

The sensation was incredible, the feel of fire finally able to be released. It was the sensation of having your knuckles cracked. A sort of relief that you receive after you do it. It's how I feel when I bend after holding it back. Bending is all I have of my old-life, besides these memories that I still cannot let go of. Other than these moments, it's as if Sera never existed.

I continued to bend until footsteps broke my concentration. I stopped abruptly, my fingers itching for the flames but I stopped myself. I wouldn't do something irrational and scare a poor animal. I turned around the rising sun soon in my vision. If I wasn't at the fruit stall my boss would be angry, but my curiosity was besting me. I gave in and sprinted through the trees.

I continued to follow the footsteps until I saw a lemur looking at me. I frowned, it was eating one of my stolen apples. I glared down at it and walked towards it cautiously. "You know, I kind of needed that." I said to the lemur.

It only looked at me and continued nibbling on the fruit. "Well I have some more if you'd like. You do seem hungry." I said softly kneeling on the moist ground and leaving my hand out with some dried fruit and came towards me cautiously and took the food stuffing it, into its mouth.

I smiled and got up, I turned around and began walking back towards town. As I began the lemurs footsteps followed me, I smiled and turned back. "Well come on." I said holding out my arm, it surprised me by flying up to my outstretched arm. "Alright then... a flying lemur. Wait... A winged lemur! That's so cool." I said happily, I remember my small obsession on the Air nomads.

It stayed on my shoulder and I smiled beginning to walk away, until I heard someone calling out. "Momo! Momo! Come on buddy!" The animal perked its ears and I smiled. "It seems your owner is worried for you." I scratched the top of its head and walked in the direction of the voice.

Out of the trees a boy no older than twelve popped out of the trees. He had short brown hair and a school uniform with the belt tied to his forehead. "Momo!" He said happily, the winged lemur flied from my shoulder to the boys. "The name fits him." I replied kindly, the boy smiled and scratched the lemurs ears.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you." I shook my head, "No he's alright, although I am intrigued that you've got your hands on a winged lemur. They originate in the Air nomads, and those have been wrongfully destroyed over one hundred years ago. Where did you get it? Sorry... That was insensitive, I don't mean to pry. Never mind me, I'll see you around."

I said nonchalantly before walking away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked towards the boy. "You actually mean that?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why is that wrong? I don't believe in Sozin's and now Ozai's ways... I never have. Anyway, I must go I will be late if I don't. Oh and... if your one of those die heard Ozai supporters. Do you mind not ratting me out? I really need this job."

The boy nodded with a smile, I smiled and walked away from him. I knew he was the Avatar, a little bit of his arrows showed on his hands. But I won't say anything, because he will save us all.

I went to work that day with the load more bearable. Though my boss continued to yell at me, I knew it would be over. Soon enough I would never have to work here again. The sun had begun to set and I was back into that mood. Where I wish that I wasn't Vesta, I watched as two kids played in the street. I smiled at their innocence.

They didn't know a war was being fought. "Hey Vesta." I looked up at one of the girls from the school, she was always kind to me. "Did you hear about prince Zuko?" She asked blushing slightly. I blushed and looked at her. "What... what do you mean? Isn't he banished still?" She rolled her eyes, "Have you been living under a rock, he's been home for months. The Avatar is dead."

I froze, I knew the part about the Avatar but not Zuko. "Tell me more." My head was spinning once she finished her retelling. Azula and Zuko teaming up to take down the Avatar, with Zuko taking the final blow? It sounded nothing of my Zuko, not something he would do.

My heart burned with anger, I couldn't believe that Zuko would do something like that. I know Zuko is capable of more than that. He is capable of being a better person than his father. I knew he would stray from the correct path, but never did I think it would be this far. It disappoints me, it really disappoints me that Zuko has succumbed to these ways. That he truly would do anything to belong to our society, it makes me sick.

"I'll see you later." I said to the girl her name slipping from my mind. I clutched the necklace on my neck my hands hot with anger. "Vesta! Vesta you lazy girl come back here!" My boss screamed angrily, I turned towards her staring at her red face her veins popping out from anger. "If you walk away from me, you're fired."

I smirked at that and took one step backward. "Vesta you are nothing! Always were trash, always will be. I thought I was doing you a favor, but all you want to stay is garbage. But don't you worry Vesta, everyone will forget that pretty little face of yours." I smiled at that, as if it truly would hurt me.

"Well it's a damn good thing I'm not Vesta isn't it?" She looked at me confused and I smiled. "Don't anger me Ila, or I'll set that stand on fire. I'm done being good, because it's got me nowhere." She looked at me and smiled. "He told me to keep a watch for you, and now the time has come." I raised an eyebrow confused. "Oh come on Saraphine, did you truly think your Uncle ever left you alone. Don't you remember me, I was a guard. He never left you alone Saraphine, and now that you're not being a good girl. It's time you've gone where you belong, in prison."

"I'll say traitor of the Fire Nation, how does that sound?" I looked at her with hatred, "Fuck you Ila." I took a deep breath and let out a roar of fire. Ash filled my mouth and I spit out the bitter taste. Her stand was in flames and people looked at me shocked.

"Oh Saraphine, haven't changed a bit." Ila replied bored, she kicked and an arc of fire came towards me. I stepped to the side and sent a blow towards her head. She clawed through it and sent fire blasts straight towards my face. I deflected them all and she laughed.

"Why not a scar to match your boyfriends?" That was like a stab to my chest. "I know you still wear the necklace for our prince. Your beloved prince Zuko, but once you left. It was better that your uncle told everyone you were dead. Your love will never seek you out, because he thinks you're dead."

I shook my head. "No! Shut up!" I screamed fire escaping my lungs once again. She screamed this time and I knew I hit her in the arm. I didn't care if I scarred her, I needed to escape. I ran through the woods my heart racing and tears blinding my vision.

I tripped over a tree root and fell to my face. Mud covering my face and clothes. I looked up and saw a boy with olive colored skin and ice blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked helping me up. I nodded wiping at my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." Soon enough I heard yelling and footsteps coming closer to us. "Can you hide me, if you don't mind. I'm kind of a bandit now." He took my hand, and started running.

I continued running with him, never looking back, and the running felt good. My legs burned from the straineus activity, and my lungs burned as well. Either that or from all of the fire that escaped my body. He turned sharply and I almost fell if not for his iron grip. We stopped in a clearing and we both leaned over our knees taking in deep breaths.

"Bandit huh?" He asked out of breath, I laughed and took in deep breaths. "Yep, the names Sera by the way. And thank you for helping me back there." He smiled and held out his hand. "Sokka, and no problem."

I smiled at his name, "Sokka, interesting name. Doesn't sound very Fire Nation, next time try Wan." He frowned at that, "How did you know?" I rolled my eyes, "All in the name, like come on. That screams foreigner."

He frowned at that and looked at me slyly. He then attacked with a boomerang, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and discarded the boomerang. I gripped his arm firmly and flipped him onto his back, "Now, who are you?" I asked, he struggled from my grip and I continued holding him down. I heard the rumble of Earth and screamed as I soon found myself in the air.

I tucked my legs under myself and rolled so the impact wasn't so bad. I got to my feet and got into a defensive stance. A girl was coming towards me, she was blind and small. Another girl that must have been Sokka's sister came with water on her arms. Then the boy from earlier came, I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Hey guys this is the girl that found Momo earlier." As if on que Momo flew to my shoulder, I smiled and scratched his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to attack your friend, he started attacking. It was only self-defense." They all turned towards Sokka and he shrugged. "She knows we aren't Fire Nation."  
They all got into defensive mode once again.

I rolled my eyes and Momo stayed on my shoulder. "See you could hurt me, and send me to the people after me. But honestly I have people in the palace that would love to see me in jail. So technically I'm a traitor to the Fire Nation. Long story short, I won't bail on you. Plus I know he's the Avatar and I want more than anyone to see Ozai gone."

They all looked at me stunned . "How did you know." I rolled my eyes, "The lemur, I mean most people don't read as much as I do. But I research everything, when I was nine I was obsessed with the Air nomads." I said blushing deeply, he smiled at that.

"Awesome!" They all looked at him, "Aang, how can we trust her?" Sokka's sister asked. The smaller girl shrugged. "She isn't lying, besides she disarmed Sokka in less than ten seconds. I like her." I smiled at that, "Besides I can help you Aang."

He looked towards me. "What can you help him with that we can't." The girl said in a jealous tone, it was obvious how much she cared about him. "I can teach the Avatar to Firebend." He looked shocked at that, "That's... That's a great idea. Honestly... this may sound crazy but I went to a swamp. I saw more than one person, I saw a girl there. She ended up being Toph, she's my earth bending master. But I also saw another girl... with an emblem of the Fire Nation. I believe you are meant to teach me Firebending."

I smiled at that and his friends seemed to relax. "I would be honored, but I also want your friends opinions." I looked towards Toph and she nodded. "Alright, you've said the truth so far." I smiled and so did Aang he looked towards the girl. "Katara." She nodded, "Alright, but just don't betray us." I nodded, "I won't."

Lastly was Sokka he looked reluctant. "Fine." They all smiled and lead me to Aang's flying bison named Appa. I smiled, Appa was very cute. We boarded the Bison and began flying away to a new destination. Once we got to a new town there was a meteor we took it out and then set camp, knowing the town would not be destroyed.

That night we went to sleep peacefully all except Sokka and I. He pulled me aside his face masked in seriousness. "Yea Sokka?" I thought he seemed down since he couldn't really bend but it wasn't that. "Listen I know that you're hiding something, and whatever it is. I will find out, and if you hurt my sister or my friends. I will make sure that you get worse done to you than go to jail."

I glared at him, "You don't know anything Sokka. But worse waits for me than jail time." We went our separate ways and what he said weighs heavy on my mind and heart.


End file.
